custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Grespok
Grespok is an Agori formerly associated with the Rock Tribe, and is currently a member of both a band of Bone Hunters and the Gatherers. Biography Originally a weapons smith for the Rock Tribe, Grespok made and repaired weapons for Skrall warriors during the Core War. When the Shattering occurred, Grespok and several others were stranded on the largest fragment known as Bara Magna. Due to this, Grespok and the rest of the Rock Tribe were forced to take refuge in the Black Spike Mountains. After the Skrall came under attack from mysterious shape-shifters known as the Baterra and began migrating south, Grespok and the other rock Agori followed them until they reached the long abandoned village of Roxtus. Here, Grespok resumed his duties as the tribe's weapons smith until he was forced to leave the tribe for unknown reasons. He wandered the wastelands until he met a Bone Hunter named Zaz, and convinced the bandit to allow him to join their group. More recently, Grespok was hired by the rogue Skrall Skirvex, along with the others of Zaz's group to capture Glatorian and Skrall warriors for an army. During a trip to Skirvex's hideout, Grespok and his allies came across a Skrall named Kelx, whom they kidnapped and brought before Skirvex. On one such hunt, Grespok and his allies, lead by Kelx, surrounded a mutant Skrall known as Verex. As they were doing so, Grespok snuck up and brought down the Skrall's Rock Steed with a Thornax blast in order to render him without a means of escape. After delivering Verex and his companions to Skirvex's fortress, Grespok, Sceptiez, Zaz, Xepta, and several other enslaved Skrall made their was to the outskirts of a large jungle oasis where they met with Jarzek and Drakzu. After discussing tactics, Grespok and the others split up with the intention of driving the Glatorian within the oasis towards the center. Their ambush was successful, and Grespok and his allies managed to take the Sanctuary's inhabitants by surprise. During the battle, Grespok, atop of his Rock Steed, attempted to attack Lotawn from behind, though failed and was knocked of his Rock Steed. Before he could do anything else, Ignika Nui and his allies arrived in the Sanctuary, ultimately siding with Lotawn and his companions. As the battle proceeded, Grespok attacked Glatorian Magmus, though was quickly defeated. Jarzek then ordered a retreat, a request that Grespok obeyed. During the retreat, Grespok and a majority of his allies were caught massive tornado created by Toa Skydrax. Eventually, Grespok and the others were released from the tornado's grip, and were captured. Shortly afterwards, Grespok and the others vanished, having been teleported away to safety by Skirvex. Abilities & Traits A powerful Agori warrior, Grespok is fierce and surprisingly stealthy in combat, traits that allowed him to survive the Core War in one piece. He is one of the few Agori skilled at making new weapons instead of simply repairing old ones, a skill that served the Rock Tribe well before he left them. Tools Grespok wields a Skrall Tribal Design Blade as his main weapon, though also carries a Thornax Launcher. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Agori Category:Bone Hunters